Naraku's Nightmare
by celadonserpent
Summary: "Naraku-poo...I love you! Don't try to run away from me~." Naraku's long lost love appears. Is Naraku happy about this? *Complete*
1. Just a Dream... Right?

Naraku's Nightmare

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and its characters belong to their respective owners. In other words, I don't own them. 

Author's Note: This story was inspired by the words said by my sister. They were: "Naraku, I love you. How about that idea for a story?"

Oh yeah, this story is like, historically all wrong, but oh well.

Chapter One: Just a Dream… Right?

            "Naraku…" a high, feminine voice said. "Naraku-chan…  Where are you~?"

            He ran through the forest, panicking. He must not be caught by her. He must not be caught by her. HE MUST NOT BE CAUGHT BY HER!!!

            "Playing hide-n-seek, huh?" the woman asked. "Okay, I'll play along. But you should know, I'll always find you, Naraku baby~."

            No, NO! He must get away. Get away from this…from this thing called—

            "I FOUND YOU!!!" she shouted, pouncing on him.

            "AHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed in fear.

            "Now we're together again!" she said, snuggling to him, laughing gleefully. Oh, no. OH NO!!!

            "Get away from me," he said with difficultly, trying to keep the fear out of his voice. How could she find him so easily? How could he have been caught so easily? HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE???

            "Don't be so mean~" she cooed, clinging onto him. He struggled to get away. It couldn't end like this. It just couldn't end like this.

            "Get away, or I'll have to hurt you," he warned, but couldn't keep the panic out of his voice.

            "Oh, you could never hurt me, Naraku baby~" she said, hugging him even tighter. Air! Air! "I know you love me sooooooooooo much!"

            He was starting to turn blue from the lack of oxygen. To be defeated like this… No! He could not, would not lose like this. In a desperate attempt to free himself, he…

            "You kissed me!" she stated happily. "You've never kissed me before! What is a girl to do at a time like this?" she asked herself, turning away and blushing, holding her face. In her moment of distraction, he ran for his life. 

            Must get away. MUST GET AWAY!

            "Don't run away because you're shy!" she said, chasing after him. No… NO. NOOOOO!!!

            There was a village ahead. The perfect chance to blend in and hide from HER. He transformed himself to look like a common villager, working in the fields.

            "Naraku-chan, I know you're here~" she said, looking around at the people working in the fields. Some people looked up at her, wondering who she was.

            "Are you hiding here?" she asked, pouting. Suddenly she smiled brightly. "I know a foolproof way to find you!" She promptly began ripping the shirts off all the men she could get her hands on.

            "Ahh!"

            "What does she think she's doing?!"

            "My wife is going to kill me!"

            "Eep!"

            Naraku tried to run away before the crazy woman got to him. Curse that spider scar on his back. Curse Onigumo, it was all his fault!

            Suddenly he felt someone grab the back of his shirt, ripping it off.

            "Yay! I found you again, Naraku-poo~!" she giggled, squeezing him. Hard. Very hard. He struggled to escape, but to no avail.

            "Are you going to give me another kiss as the prize? Come on," she said, her lips getting closer. And closer. AND CLOSER!

            "NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

            "NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" he screamed, sitting up in bed quickly, drenched in cold sweat. He took a few shuddering breaths, trying to calm his pounding heart down. "Thank God it was just a dream." He rubbed his head, trying to get that horrible nightmare out of his mind.

            He got up slowly, his knees still shaking in fear. A bath. A nice cold bath would do nicely. He ordered a servant to prepare a cool bath for him.

            A while later, he soaked himself in the cool waters, trying to push that nightmare out of his mind. It would never come true, he was sure of it. Of course he was sure of it. He was the meanest, most evil baddie around, so of course he was sure. Right. Right?

            "Naraku-chan~"

            "AHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

            The workers in the castle turned to the direction of the screaming. Was that their lord?

            Kanna rushed into the room, silent. She watched patiently as her master tried to calm his heart down, looking as if though he had just seen a ghost.

            "It-It's nothing. You may go," he said, motioning for her to leave. Had she been more emotional, she would have quirked her eyebrows all the way up. She had never seen her master act this way.

            "Phew. It was just the wind," he said to himself, drying his body off. "I must be getting paranoid, or something." He refused to think that it was his dream that had scared him shitless.

**Author's Note: **In the next chapter, the mystery woman meets up with Naraku. Events of the past will be revealed!


	2. Oooh! I've Found You!

Naraku's Nightmare

Chapter Two: Oooh! I've Found You!

            "So, why are you looking for Naraku again?" asked Inuyasha, looking at the youkai before him in disbelief.

            "I've already told you, but I don't mind telling you again," the female youkai said, starting to look dreamy. "I'm looking for Naraku because I looooooove him."

            Everyone's eyes bugged out once more, their jaws dropping open. They all closed their traps with a clamp, trying to figure out what was wrong with this youkai.

            "Erm, are you sure you love Naraku?" Kagome asked.

            "Sure I'm sure. Who wouldn't love him?" she asked innocently. Everyone coughed. Rather loudly.

            "What are you going to do when you find him?" asked Miroku, hoping he could somehow use this situation to his profit. The youkai turned away, blushing.

            "That's none of your business," she said.

            "Ah. I believe we should help her," Miroku said, looking at his companions. Inuyasha was about to protest until he caught onto Miroku's idea. They all agreed enthusiastically.

            "We'll help you, woman," Inuyasha said roughly.

            "You can join us until we find him," Kagome said, smiling. "So, what is your name?"

            "I'm Ai. The fly youkai!" she said happily.

            Meanwhile, at Naraku's castle…

            "Ah, nothing makes me feel better than making Inuyasha suffer," Naraku said, grinning evilly. "I've finally got a foolproof plan to kill him and his foolish companions. Kukuku."

          At Inuyasha's…

            "Naraku!" Ai cried, hugging the baboon pelt. Naraku's head popped off. "Aww. It's just a puppet," she said, disappointed, tears in her eyes.

            "Don't worry, Ai-chan, we'll find him soon," Kagome said, trying to comfort her. The fly youkai suddenly looked determined.

            "Yes, you're right. I must not give up. I've always found Naraku, no matter where he hid," she said. "I'll find you, my loooove~."

            Somewhere, not too far away, Naraku sneezed.

            Naraku narrowed his eyes when he saw that another one of his puppets had been destroyed. So, Inuyasha and his friends were close. A good time to start his fun.

            "Hey, look! A clue!" Ai said happily.

            "A clue? Where?" asked Inuyasha and friends.

            "There! There!" Ai said cheerily.

            "There? Where?" asked they.

            "Up in that tree," Ai said, jumping up and down.

            "Up in the flea?" asked everyone, looking for Myouga.

            "No, the bee!" Ai giggled crazily. Everyone gasped. It was a Saimyoushou!

            "It'll lead us to Naraku's hideout," Inuyasha said, following the poisonous insect. Everyone started following him.

            Naraku was busy concocting a potion for Inuyasha when suddenly, the door burst open and in popped…

            "Naraku-chan!" cried Ai, running to Naraku and hugging him. No, it couldn't be. IT COULDN"T BE!!!

            "AHHHHHHH!!!" he screamed in a high-pitched, girly voice.

            "Oh, what a terrible man you are, leaving me to wait at the alter for twenty-five long, lonely years," sobbed Ai loudly. "The flowers in my bouquet all but rotted away!"

            Naraku looked for an escape. Or at least, a very toxic poison.

            "But that's okay," Ai said, suddenly cheery. "Because I know that you're a very busy man, and I respect that. You probably just forgot about our wedding, so now I'm here to remind you!" With that, she began hugging him crazily.

            "Wedding? What wedding?" asked Sango, surprised that Naraku would ever propose to anyone.

            "Tell us!" Shippou demanded, curious. But Naraku was looking very blue at the moment. Whether it was from the anxiety of getting married, or Ai choking him to death, he couldn't tell.

            "I'll tell you!" Ai said, all smiles, letting Naraku go long enough for him to breathe. Then she started clinging onto his neck. "It was a long, long time ago…"

~Flashback~

            "Yes, tomorrow, meet me at the shrine, and there, we shall forever be husband and wife," Naraku said, smiling at her gently. She hugged his arm, feeling tingly with happiness. Her darling Naraku had finally proposed!

~End Flashback~

            "So that's what happened," they all said.

            However…

~From Naraku's Point of View~

            I need to get away from her. I'll do anything to be rid of her. Wait… That's right! I'll propose to her! I'll make her wait forever, waiting for me to show up, but I never will! I'm so evil! Mwa ha ha! Err, that is, kukuku.

~End Naraku's Point of View~

            "I know!" Ai said loudly, scaring everyone. "Let's have the wedding tomorrow. Don't do tomorrow what you can finish today! Huh? Oh! Then let's have the wedding today!" Everyone was frozen in shock, especially Naraku. Or was it because he had fallen unconscious from the lack of oxygen?

            "But Ai-chan, a wedding takes a long time to prepare," Kagome said reasonably. Naraku's head raised slightly. "Perhaps we should hold it tomorrow." Yes, YES! He never felt more thankful towards this girl in strange clothes. She had given him one day. One day to put off the inevitable. One day to escape…

            "All right," Ai said in a commanding voice. "You, Dog-Eared Boy, you'll be my darling Naraku's best man," she said, pointing at Inuyasha. "And you," she said, looking at Kagome and Sango, "You two shall be my bridesmaids. And we'll need a priest," Ai said thoughtfully.

            "I will be more than happy to fill that position," Miroku said, smiling innocently at Naraku, who was glaring daggers at him.

            "All right then. Kitsune," Ai said to Shippou, "You shall be the ring-bearer."

            Suddenly Kagura and Kanna appeared.

            "What's going on?" asked Kagura, surprised to find Inuyasha and the others there.

            "Why don't you be a bridesmaid, too?" asked Ai. "And the little girl can be the flower girl," she said pointing at Kanna.

            "Huh? What's going on here?" demanded Kagura.

            "We're having a wedding for Ai-chan and Naraku tomorrow," Kagome explained to the wind youkai.

            "No we're not!" protested Naraku, trying to salvage his dignity by getting away from Ai. He should have known that it was impossible.

            "Oh, don't get all nervous before the wedding, Naraku-chan~," Ai said, squeezing him tightly in what she thought was a reassuring gesture.

            "Ack!" Naraku choked, "Help me, Kagura!"

            "Hey," Ai said, getting upset. "Who's Kagura? Are you cheating on me?" she asked, flames billowing around her.

            "Eep!" Naraku squeaked. "Ka-Kagura is just one of my offspring," he explained quickly.

            "What?!" shouted Ai, "You had children without me? I thought your first child was going to be with meeeeee! How could you?!" she asked, weeping loudly, and shaking him.

            "NO! It's not what you think!" Naraku said, his head feeling like it was about to come off.

            "Then what?" demanded Ai, looking at him with a cold eye.

            "They're just _my_ offspring. I had them by myself," explained Naraku.

            "Eew," replied Ai. Everyone else looked disgusted by Naraku's explanation, too. Naraku realized what it had sounded like.

            "No, it not like that!" Naraku tried to say desperately, but was cut off by Ai.

            "Don't worry," she said, pinching him affectionately, "You may have your, erm, weird quirks, but I still loooove you!" She started to drag him off to another part of the castle. "I'll give you guys till tomorrow to get everything ready," she said to Inuyasha and the others, "Till then, I'll make sure Naraku doesn't forget our wedding!"

            "Nooo!" screamed Naraku. "Kagura! Help me!"

            "I don't think so," Kagura said, smiling evilly.

            "I have your heart!" Naraku threatened. Suddenly he felt someone snatch the heart away from his hands.

            "Don't touch such disgusting things," Ai said, throwing the heart in back of her. Kagura caught it easily. "I don't want my husband-to-be having slimy things as his toys."

            Kagura waved happily as Naraku was dragged, screaming and kicking into the other room.


	3. A Nice, Normal Wedding

Naraku's Nightmare

Chapter Three: A Nice, Normal Wedding

            Naraku refused to be married to such a…to such a… He didn't know how to describe this girl, exactly.

            He ran down the halls of his castle, trying desperately to get away. But he heard the footsteps of doom pounding behind him.

            "Naraku, baby~" Ai cried, chasing after him, "don't run and mess up your wonderful clothes!"

            He ran even harder. He had to get away. He HAD to GET AWAY!!!

            She pounced on him, sending them both crashing into the floor.

            "Yay! I've caught you again!" she giggled, lying on top of him. He shoved her off quickly and formed a cloud of miasma around him, hoping that she would lose him in the cloud of darkness, or at least get poisoned by the miasma.

            "Oooh, Naraku," she said, poking him very hard in the ribs. "You're so naughty. But you'll have to wait for…YOU KNOW…_after_ the wedding," she said, giggling like a mad woman. Naraku was afraid. Very afraid.

            "Oi, the preparations are ready," Inuyasha grumbled to the couple who were shrouded in miasma. "Feh! Lovebirds," he muttered, exiting to the shrine. Naraku was about to kill him for that statement, but was pulled back by Ai.

            "Oh, you know, he was only stating the truth," she said, hugging him closely. Why wasn't this woman affected by his poison?!

            He felt her drag him to his doom.

            They entered the shrine. He could see that Inuyasha and most likely Kagura had managed to get as many of Naraku's acquaintances as possible. He even saw Sesshoumaru and that human girl he kept around him there.

            Suddenly he heard someone begin the play the organ. Where did that old woman get an organ?!

            Kaede tried her best to read the notes on the piece of paper, but her poor eyesight weren't exactly helping her. She decided to improvise the parts she couldn't see, feeling quite proud of herself.

            The people at the wedding winced as they heard the music, but all were too afraid to anger the old woman. What if she put a subduing spell on _them_?

            Naraku felt Ai hold him in the most painful grip he had ever felt in his life, and the two of them marched to the priest together.

            "I don't want you to get lost on the way to the alter," Ai giggled. Naraku wished he would die.

            "Hello, Naraku, Ai," Miroku said pleasantly, ignoring Naraku's looks. "Shall we begin?"

            "Yes, sir!" Ai said happily.

            "Okay, blah blah blah. Let's get to the interesting parts," Miroku said. "Do you, Naraku, take Ai as your lawfully wedded wife, to—"

            "No!" Naraku shouted.

            "Oh, don't get cold feet when we're so close to being married," Ai said, tears in her eyes and squeezing Naraku in her sadness.

            Naraku couldn't make a sound with the pain that he was feeling. What kind of youkai was she? How was she so powerful?

            She was one fly that he had NOT wanted to catch in his web. Why was the world so cruel?

            "He's not protesting anymore, so that means he says 'yes,'" Ai said happily. Miroku decided to agree with her.

            "Do you, Ai, take—"

            "Yes I do~!" she said happily.

            "All right then," Miroku said. Inuyasha grabbed the rings from Shippou and shoved it at Ai. Ai put one ring on her finger, and the other on Naraku's finger.

            "You may now kiss—" Miroku started, but Naraku interrupted.

            "NOOOOO!" he screamed like a girl, trying to get away. He almost made it to the door, but was stopped when Kouga tripped him and bashed his brains a few times till he was too dazed to move. Then he felt Kikyo and Kagura drag him back to Ai, where she promptly gave him a suffocating kiss.

            "Yay! Now we're married FOREVER~!" she said.

            "NOOOOOOOO!"

**Author's Note:** Up next: "A Happy Ending."


	4. A Happy Ending

Naraku's Nightmare

Chapter Four: A Happy Ending

            Naraku desperately searched for the Shikon no Tama. Where had that stupid jewel gone? He could have sworn he had put in on the table.

            "Anata~" Ai said, hugging him from behind. He had long given up on trying to shove the woman off. She was way too strong.

            "What?" he asked grumpily.

            "Ne, ne, what are you looking for?" she asked.

            "I'm looking for the Shikon no Tama," he said, trying to move away from her terrifying grip.

            "What's that?" she asked, clueless.

            "It's a shiny jewel," he replied, looking under the table.

            "Oh, you mean that broken jewel?" she asked. He turned to her sharply.

            "Have you seen it?" he asked, hope creeping into his voice. If he could complete the jewel, then he could wish to be rid of her forever!

            "Oh, I gave that broken thing away," she said, walking off.

            "WHAT?!" he yelled. "WHO DID YOU GIVE IT TO?"

            "Those nice people who helped us with our wedding," she replied simply. She turned around and found that Naraku had run off somewhere.

            "Ooh. Hide-n-seek. I'll find you~" she said in a singsong voice and chased after her husband.

            "So what are you going to wish for, Inuyasha?" asked Kagome. Inuyasha turned the jewel around in his hands.

            "I don't know," he said. Suddenly a devious thought formed in his head. "How about…?"

            Naraku rushed to the place where Inuyasha was. He saw the dog youkai take the jewel in his hands. Naraku dived for the jewel.

            "I wish Naraku would stay forever by Ai's side," Inuyasha said. Kagome smiled her approval just as Naraku fell face down, a couple feet short of his goal.

            "Naraku?" the group questioned in unison. Suddenly the jewel glowed a bright color and disappeared.

            "That means the wish was good and pure of heart!" Miroku said.

            "Good riddance to the jewel," Sango commented.

            "Yay! The jewel will never exist again!" Shippou cheered.

            "AHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Naraku. "NOOOOOOOO!!!"

The End


End file.
